In recent years, large-scale systems represented by a cloud have been operated. For example, a data center runs various types of systems on a number of physical server or virtual machines operating on physical servers, and provides various kinds of services.
Meanwhile, in the large-scale system in which a plurality of systems are operated, there are cases in which when a failure occurs in a certain service due to a trouble, a setting error, or the like, the failure is widely spread. For example, in the large-scale system, there are cases in which as a failure occurs, a large amount of data such as inquiries are simultaneously transmitted from clients, and as burst traffic occurs, the failure is widely spread. Since the data center has a number of users, when a failure is widely spread, a number of users are affected. As a technique of localizing the occurrence of a failure in the large-scale system, known is a technique of controlling network traffic other than a system side in which a trouble has occurred. For example, there is a technique of controlling a flow in which a failure has occurred using a technique of controlling a network in units of flows such as an open flow.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-517446
Patent Literature 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-521857
However, in the large-scale system, when burst traffic occurs, a flow different from a flow in which a failure has originally occurred may be affected, and it may be difficult to prevent a failure from being widely spread only by controlling the flow in which the failure has occurred.
A control target flow specifying program according to the present disclosure causes a computer to execute a process of detecting a failure of a flow indicating a route on a network through which data of each tenant service provided by a tenant via a network flows. Further, the control target flow specifying program causes the computer to execute a process of specifying a control target flow influenced from the flow in which the failure has been detected based on association information in which each tenant service is associated with a flow of each tenant service.